


It Doesn't Make Sense

by prettykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykawa/pseuds/prettykawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! im sorry but i dont quite know what i plan to do with this, but i felt like it needed to be posted (partially because i was tired of seeing it in my notes but didnt want to delete it). </p>
<p>anyway if anyone has ideas or thinks i should continue youre more than welcome to say something on here or my tumblr ( prettykawa.tumblr.com )</p>
<p>thank you!!!</p></blockquote>





	It Doesn't Make Sense

The water here was warmer than usual, rushing out like a waterfall and stinging him lightly. It was too hot, the other knob should fix that, if he remember correctly.

‘No…too cold now.’

'Now it’s hot again…’

It took Kenma a moment of fidgeting with the faucet to finally sort out his desired combination of warm and cold water, leading to a satisfactory soak which didn’t leave him shivering nor wriggling uncomfortably. He laid back, scrunching slightly in an attempt to fit his entire self into the porcelain tub, however he was unsuccessful. The bottom end of his murky green tail flopped ungracefully over the side of the tub, dripping dark dirt onto the clean white-tiled floor.

The water was much clearer than what the small mermaid was used to, but it didn’t take long for the leftover dirt and algae to murk up the water, leaving it a light brown shade that Kenma could grow used to. He exhaled softly, running his fingers lightly over the tub, feeling its unfamiliar, almost perfectly smooth texture. I was a characteristic that commonly accompanied man-made objects, they seemed to not have a liking toward the natural bumps and rough edges of the materials they worked with.

A light knock turned his attention from the water, growing ever so darker as time passed. Kenma held his breath as the newly familiar head of bright orange hair emerged slowly from behind the cracked door, followed by a set of warm brown eyes and a friendly smile. The rest of the boy remained behind the door.

“Hey.” His voice was calming. Happy? Yes....that was it. He was happy.

“Do you need anything?” And he cared. He wasn’t dangerous.

Kenma's gaze locked on the human, eyes wide and staring in much the way a small child gazes in wonder at their favorite tv show, in awe at all the bright colors and beautiful characters. Hinata was that. He was beautiful. The one creature Kenma was to not interact with, yet this boy drew him in, and not in the seductive or mischievous way. Odds are likely he was unaware he had even done it, yet he - his brightness, drew Kenma closer and closer

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! im sorry but i dont quite know what i plan to do with this, but i felt like it needed to be posted (partially because i was tired of seeing it in my notes but didnt want to delete it). 
> 
> anyway if anyone has ideas or thinks i should continue youre more than welcome to say something on here or my tumblr ( prettykawa.tumblr.com )
> 
> thank you!!!


End file.
